


Male!Esmeralda and Phoebus

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dream Rape, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi Non-Con, Sex, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took some scenes from the Hunchback of Notre Dame and just made Esmeralda Esmereld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phoebus walked the streets of Paris, looking for the Palace of Justice. He saw two guards saunter by and decided to ask for directions.

“Excuse me, but can you tell me where to find the---” They kept walking without looking his way. “Nevermind I guess”. 

As he kept walking he came across beautiful music being played on a street corner. Phoebus stopped in his tracks as he watched a gorgeous man dance to the melody. His long limbs moving gracefully as he captured the attention of the passing spectators. He was wearing purple pants with a sash and a white peasant shirt which billowed around him in the most delicious way.

“Wow”, Phoebus threw a couple coins into the hat in front of the small show, he found that he could not look away from the moving body and the striking emerald eyes that sometimes focused on him. 

The music stopped playing and the two guards that passed him earlier were breaking up the crowd and advancing towards the dancer and his musician partner. The beautiful man grabbed the hat and attempted to run but was knocked back by a bystander. The coins scattered around the ground, the man scooped up as many as he could but on of the guards had gotten a hold of his arm.

“Well, What do we have here?” one of the guard mused, “A gypsy, where d’you get the money?”

“Stole it no doubt” the other chimed. 

The gypsy tried to yank his arm away, “for your information I earned it” he said in a sneer voice. In that moment, the gypsy kicked the guard and freed his arm then spun away from the others grasping hands. He ran past Phoebus.

The guards regained their composure and started after the gypsy. Phoebus didn’t want to see the gypsy in chains so he pulled his horse out in front of the guards.

“Hey!” one yelled. 

The other drew his knife and started to yell at Phoebus. “You peasant, the price for aiding a gypsy is death.”

Phoebus pulled his sword and revealed his armor in the process, “Oh really….lieutenant?”

The guards hard face morphed into one of surprise. “I--I’m so sorry General.”

Phoebus sheathed his weapon, pleased with their reactions “now, can one of you tell me where the Palace of Justice is?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I didn't want to include the chase

“GATHER ROUND, GATHER ROUND”. Phoebus and hundreds of other heads turned to the brightly dressed man yelling on the stage. “COME AND WITNESS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN IN ALL OF PARIS...ESMERELD!” He threw something to the floor that erupted into smoke. When it cleared the gypsy from earlier appeared in red pants with a purple sash tied around his hips, there was flashy gold bracelets at his wrists and they caught the sun and created a heavenly light around him as he started to dance across the stage, doing flips and moving his hips in a sultry manner. Phoebus followed the movements hungrily. 

A scoff came from beside him, he turned to look at Archdeacon Frollo. “Just look at this disgusting display”. 

Phoebus turned back to Esmereld, “Yes, sir”. 

He watched as Esmereld stalked closer to Frollo’s chair. He perched himself on the podium in front of Frollo and wrapped the scarf he was using to accentuate his moves around Frollo’s neck, using it to pull him forward. For a moment Phoebus was afraid Esmereld was going to kiss Frollo, he felt his gut twist with the picture he had painted himself. But Esmereld just barely brushed Frollo’s nose with his lips and then went dancing away.

The dance ended with Esmereld swinging around a pole and posing with finesse. Phoebus roared with approval with the rest of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebus followed Esmereld into the church. He thought that he would surprise the gypsy but just as he was about to announce his presence Esmereld whipped around and grabbed at his belt with one hand and his cloak with the other. Phoebus opened his eyes to find himself on the floor with his sword pointed at his face. 

“You” came a hateful tone above him. He looked up to find Esmereld’s emerald eyes bearing into him.

“Easy, easy” Phoebus said, backing up to a pillar, “just give me a chance to apologize.”

Esmereld's eyes narrowed further, “For what?” he questioned.

Phoebus grabbed the sword and kicked Esmereld’s foot, sending him went backwards and on the floor. “That for example” he stood up.

“You sneaky son of a----.”

“Hey, language, we’re in a church” Phoebus chuckled lightly. Esmereld pulled himself up using a candelabra which then he turned into a weapon as he struck out at Phoebus causing the base end to collide with with sharp metal. Phoebus couldn’t help but admire Esmereld’s muscles tensing beneath his shirt. 

“Aw, candle light, music, privacy” he said each word as his sword and Esmereld’s makeshift sword connected, “I can’t think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat.” 

Esmereld stopped his advances, he replied in a low voice “Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?” Phoebus almost lost his footing at that. He couldn’t ignore the way that voice sent a thrill up his spine. Esmereld struck when he realized Phoebus was distracted.

Phoebus, however, dodged it, “You fight almost as well as a soldier”.

Esmereld’s lips turned into a quick smirk, “Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you”. 

“That was a little below the belt, don'tcha think”. 

“No” He smiled sweetly before swinging literally below the belt. Thankfully Phoebus caught the attack but failed to catch the one coming towards his face and he was smacked with the other end of the candelabra. 

“Ok,” he sheathed his weapon and put his hands up, “let’s start over, I’m Phoebus, it means Sun God” Esmereld didn’t look impressed but slightly amused, “and you are…?” he trailed off. Of course, he already knew the beautiful gypsy’s name but Phoebus thought it would be rude not to ask properly. 

“Is this an interrogation?” Esmereld still held the candelabra at the ready. 

“I think its called an introduction.”

“You’re not arresting me?” Esmereld’s face was twisted in confusion.

“As long as you’re in here” he gestured to the churches surroundings, “I can’t.”

Esmereld set the candelabra back up and looked Phoebus up and down, “you’re not at all like the others” he said, keeping his head tilted down but his emerald eyes trained on Phoebus. "So” Phoebus resisted shivering at his voice, “if you’re not going to arrest me, what do you want?” 

“I’d settle for your name” he tried a smile and was granted with a sly one in response.

“Esmereld” he said simply, raising his eyebrow which Phoebus just now noticed had a slit in it and he had a labret piercing that made Phoebus look at his lips more. 

Phoebus was yet again entranced by the gypsy’s looks, “beautiful” he whispered. Realizing he was staring he glanced elsewhere, “much better then Phoebus anyway”.

Esmereld laughed lightly at that and Phoebus never thought he would ever hear a laugh that like that again. They were staring at each other, both studying the others eyes. Phoebus moved forward, wanting to be closer to Esmereld. It must have been a trick of the light but Phoebus could’ve sworn Esmereld started to lean up before a voice caught their attention. 

“Good work captain, now arrest him!” It was Frollo and with him the entire city guard. 

Phoebus turned to look at Esmereld, “claim sanctuary” he whispered. Esmereld’s features turned dark, “say it” he urged.

“You tricked me” The gypsy’s voice was low but not as it had been before, now it had anger behind it.

“I’m waiting captain” Frollo stepped closer, sounding impatient.

“I’m sorry sir, he claimed sanctuary, there's nothing I can do” he placed his hands behind his back.

Frollo stepped closer, “then drag him outside” he said in a clipped tone. 

“Frollo!” the Priest’s voice echoed off the church walls, “you will not touch him” He placed a hand on Esmereld’s shoulder. “Do not worry, Mr.Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church” he gave Frollo a pointed look.

Frollo looked as if he was going to attack the Priest, but he just signaled his soldiers to leave and Phoebus followed them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Frollo/Esmeralda scene that we all cringe at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is going to play out differently than the movie. I wanted to do something new and a little unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags

Esmerald watched as Phoebus was escorted out by the priest. He suddenly felt breath at his neck but was too late to react when someone grabbed at his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He gave a gasp as the other hand pressed against his shoulder.

“You think you’ve outwitted me” came Frollo’s low voice at his ear. Esmerald tried to pull away but the Archdeacon’s grip was stronger than he anticipated. “But I’m a patient man, and gypsy’s don’t do well inside stone walls.” A pause came and Esmerald heard an inhale of breath and something very close to his scalp.

“What are you doing” Esmerald asked still trying to twist away from Frollo. 

“I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck” Frollo’s hand wrapped itself around Esmerald’s neck and squeezed lightly. 

Esmerald took a sharp breath and realized there was something pressing against his leg, “I know what you were imagining,” He said in a low tone.

He felt Frollo’s hand tighten around his neck but the other loosened his grip on Esmerald’s wrist. He took this opportunity to turn around and face Frollo. 

Their noses were touching and Esmerald placed his hands on Frollo’s hips, pressing his own hips forwards. Frollo gasped and opened his eyes. 

Esmerald could feel the hand getting tighter around his neck, restricting the airflow slightly. He ground his hips harder against the Archdeacons, adding his palm to urge on the process. The soft puffs of breath rolling across Esmerald’s cheek made him cringe but he kept up the motion of his lower body. The hand pressure was almost to the point of strangling. 

Frollo moved his lips closer to the gypsy’s mouth. Esmerald prayed this would be over soon. He quickened his pace now making little gasps and noises which Frollo seemed to enjoy immensely if the hardening under his robes were anything to go by. 

Suddenly Frollo was pulling away. “Such a clever sorcerer. Seducing me into sodomy.” He smoothed his hands over his robes, “so typical of your kind to twist innocent actions into those of unholy ones.” He turned to walk away, “well no matter” Frollo faced the gypsy again, “you’ve chosen a magnificent prison” he widen his arms to the church interior, “but it is a prison nonetheless, step one foot outside and you're mine.”

The heavy church door slammed shut after the Archdeacon, leaving Esmerald to contemplate what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quasimodo is going to be in the next chapter. Should I gender swap Quasi or just leave him as is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really change anything with this scene because I love it so much and just wanted to put he/him pronouns to get a feel for what Male!Esmeralda would be like.

Esmerald roamed around the church, taking in the breath-taking beauty of the architecture. He overheard whispered prayers of the people inside and scoffed at how petty they all were. Wealth. Glory. Fame. One ,however, caught his ear. 

Love.

Esmerald looked to the lady who had asked for love. She looked tired and her pretty rose colored dress did nothing but make her skin look pale in comparison. 

He suddenly had the thought of what he would look like when he was her age. Would he still get looks from both men and women, or be able to dance for coins on the streets of Paris? Would he look worn and be pitied by those who passed him? He would not have love, that he was sure of.

“You!” came a bellowing voice, and for a second Esmerald thought they were yelling at him. “Bell ringer. What are you doing down here?”

He turned towards the voice and saw the man he had so foolishly crowned the King of Fools stumbling backwards, knocking over a candelabra in his haste to retreat from the pointed looks he was getting from the church goers. 

Esmerald pushed past the people yelling at the bell ringer, running up the stairs behind him. 

“Wait” he called but the man kept climbing the steps, not stopping for anyone, “I want to talk to you.” 

The stairwell opened to a balcony and Esmerald had to squeeze past the pillars to keep up with Quasimodo. 

“There you are” Esmerlad stopped in front of the bell ringer, “I thought I lost you” he panted from the run up the stairs.

“Yes” Quasimodo fidgeted with his hands, “w-well...I-I have chores to do. I-It was nice…seeing...you...again” he groaned, no doubt at all his stuttering, and turned to run up even more stairs.

“No, wait” Esmerald followed after him, “I’m really sorry about this afternoon, I had no idea who you were, I would have never in my life pulled you…”He trailed off at the sight that awaited him at the top of the stairs. 

The room was washed in a golden color with a wood table that looked to be propped up by broken statues in the middle. On the table was a mini replica of the town surrounding Notre Dame and above that hung mobiles made of broken stained glass which cast a rainbow across the floor. 

“What is this place?” Esmerald questioned a hiding Quasimodo. 

“This is where I live”

“Did you make all these things yourself?” Esmerald took a closer look at the figurines on the table.

“Most of them” 

“This is beautiful” he tapped a mobile, making it spin, “if I could do this you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins” he stooped low to be at eye level with the mini town.

“But you're a wonderful dancer” Quasimodo peeked out from the pillar he had been hiding behind.

“Well” Esmerald turned to look at him, “it keeps bread on the table anyway.” He spied a cloth covering something on the table and went to uncover it, “what's this?” 

“Oh” Quasimodo rushed forward, “please, I-I’m not finished I still have to paint them”

Esmerald pulled the cloth off to reveal unpainted people, “it’s the blacksmith...and the baker” he marveled at how detailed the little men were. He turned to find Quasimodo nervously wringing his hands, “you're a surprising person, Quasimodo” Quasi looked sheepishly away, “not to mention, lucky. All this room to yourself?” 

“W-well it's not just me, there's the gargoyles and o-of course the bells.” he looked nervous, “would you like to see them?”

Esmerald smiled at him, he might as well enjoy Quasimodo’s company while he was trapped here. “Of course.”

Quaismodo’s face light up and he bounded up a ladder leading to the bells above, “come on, I’ll introduce you” he beckoned Esmerald to follow.

“I never knew there were so many” he commented once he got to the top of the ladder, massive bells stretched out on either side of the small platform. Quasimodo was hanging haphazardly from the rafters, jumping from on foot to the other in his excitement.

“That’s little Sofia” he said, pointing to one of the bells just right of him, “and Jean Marie, AdMarie and Louise Marie, triplets you know.”

Esmerald walked over to a particularly big bell and stepped underneath it, “and who’s this?” he asked as Quasimodo jumped down from the rafters.

“Big Marie” 

“Hello!” Emerald voice echoed off the metal interior of Big Marie.

“She likes you” Quasi motioned outside, “would you like to see more?”

“I’d love too” Esmerald was starting to like the bell ringer. He followed Quasimodo up another ladder to the roof of Notre Dame. Bright light met his green eyes has he marveled at the view.

“I saved the best for last” said Quasimodo as he perched himself on the railing.

The expanse of the city was laid out before them with the sun reflecting off the canal that ran through town, throwing dazzling rays of light across the streets below.  
“Wow!” Esmerald was speechless, he had never seen a more beautiful sight, “I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this.” He breathed in deeply, he thought he could smell the city. Fresh bread from the baker, clean cloths being pinned up to dry, the faint scent of the blacksmith’s roaring fire. “I could stay here forever” he said before he realized grimly, he might get his wish.

“You could, you know” Quasimodo hung off the rail, making Esmerald a little nervous for him.

“No, I couldn't” he said sadly.

“Oh, yes, you have sanctuary” Quasi stated.

“But not freedom” he crossed his arms across his chest, he remembered earlier, “Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." 

“But y-you’re not like other gypsies, they’re...evil."

Esmerald narrowed his eyes “who told you that?”

“My master, Frollo. He raised me” 

Of course Frollo would try to corrupt an innocent such as Quasimodo. The sun slipped past the horizon, leaving the city to the light of the stars.

“How can such a cruel man raise someone like you?” Esmerald asked, sitting beside Quasimodo. 

“Cruel!” Quasi looked at him in surprise, “oh no, he saved my life, he took me in when no one else would” he wrapped his hands around his knees, “I am a monster you know.”

Esmerald jerked back in surprise at that, “he told you that?” growing more angry with the Archdeacon. 

Quasimodo gestured to himself “look at me.” 

“Quasimodo, you are the furthest thing from a monster,” Esmerald’s eyes turned dark, “trust me, I’ve met a few. Monsters are malicious and greedy, you are kind. Plus,” Esmerald let his eyes roam the landscaoe in front of them, “monsters don’t deserve to see this kind of view.”,

Quasi was silent for a moment, “But we do.” he said as if he was trying to convince the both of them. 

Esmerald turned to argue that only one of them was deserving but saw the way Quasimodo was looking at him, like he truly did believe the gypsy was worthy of his kindness. Esmerald couldn’t bring himself to correct him.

He instead walked over to the railing again and laid his forearms across the cold stone, looking out over the sleeping city, wishing he was free to roam the streets. Quasimodo came and stood beside him.

“That might be so, but I can’t stay here.” 

“You helped me,” Quasi laid his hand over Esmerald’s, “now I will help you.”

“But there's no way out” Esmerald whispered, “there’s soldiers at every door”

“We won’t use a door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dint want to put in the actual escape, sorry. I tried but when my friend read it she got a bit confused so I just decided to leave it out. I'm not sure what scene I'm going to do next though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new tag so please be aware that there is mentions of past, underage prostitution in this chapter.

Esmerald cautiously opened the door, his heart hammering in his chest. “Quasimodo” he timidly called out.

“Esmerald?” came a voice from the balcony, “Esmerald, you're all right, I knew you’d come back!” Quasi hopped down the ladder to embrace Esmerald.

Esmerald allowed himself to feel safe for a moment but had to pull back from his friend, “You’ve done so much for me already my friend” he took a deep breath, “but I must ask your help one more time.”

“Yes” Quasimodo was quick to reply, “anything.”

Esmerald smiled at the bell ringers eagerness. He went to the door to help Phoebus hobble through the doorway. “This is Phoebus” he explained while tightly wrapping an arm around the soldiers middle, “he’s wounded and a fugitive like me” Phoebus groaned in pain, “he can’t go on much longer, I knew he’d be safe here” Quasimodo looked unsure at Phoebus, Esmerald put as much pleading in his voice as he could, “Please can you hide him?”

Quasi stood awkwardly for a moment, obviously not liking the idea of hiding this man. Esmerald thought he would refuse him but Quasi only beckoned to a back room with a quiet “this way.”

Esmerald let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He hauled Phoebus to where Quasimodo had a make-shift bed wedged in an alcove. 

As he lay Phoebus down gently, the man's eyes squinted past Esmerald and he let out a pained sigh. “Esmerald?” his voice was weak and tired. Esmerald shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“You’ll hide here until you're strong enough to move.”

Esmerald made himself busy with uncapping a pouch of alcohol. He used his teeth to open it since one of his hand lay of Phoebus’ chest.

“Great, I could use a drink” he went to open his mouth as Esmerald tipped the pouch onto his wound. “Ahhh…” he cried out as the alcohol burned his wound, “feels like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year.”

Esmerald ignored his sarcasm, “that family owes you their lives,” he dabbed at the wound, “you're either the single bravest soldier I’ve ever seen, or the craziest.” 

Esmerald caught Phoebus gaze as he grudgingly replied, “ex-soldier, remember.” Esmerald rolled his eyes and started to sew up Phoebus. “Why is it whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?” Phoebus gave a small chuckle while Esmerald stayed straight faced.

“Your lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart.” He finished up the stitching and was about t pull away when Phoebus caught his hand and held it against his chest.

“I’m not so sure it didn’t” he looked at Esmerald with kind eyes with underlying lust.

Esmerald felt something in his stomach as he looked at those eyes, not arousal, something much more familiar. Unease. He was suddenly fifteen years old, looking up at all kinds of men who had similar eyes, but were hiding something darker. Esmerald remembered all those nights where he would be pressed against a warm body and almost preferred the cold streets to the lush fabrics they would all trap him in.

“Esmerald?” Phoebus looked worried.

Esmerald shook his head as if to rid his head of those awful memories, “sorry” he said simply.

“What’s the matter, you looked miles away just now?” 

“Just remembering the past” he tried to dismiss his behavior, but Phoebus only perked up at that.

“Tell me about your past, I want to know everything about you.”

Esmerld thought painfully of what Phoebus would think of him if he told him the truth about his life. “I didn’t have a very good childhood, I don’t like to talk about it” Esmerald hoped that would be enough for Phoebus.

“Oh, it can’t have been that bad,” when Esmeral didn’t say anything Phoebus continued, “mine was filled with archery lessons and boring lectures about honor.”

As Phoebus went on about his childhood, Esmerald tuned him out. He thought of a young Phoebus sitting at a table with his parents and eating something comforting and plentiful, not the scraps of cold bread the bakers sell at the end of the day. Young Phoebus falling asleep feeling safe, not fearing for his life while a man hovered over him. 

Esmerald was aware that Phoebus was still talking but his own demons prevented him from hearing anything but his own blood pounding in his ears. 

“I had to sell my body” Esmerald interrupted with an angry whisper. 

Phoebus was shocked into silence. He stared at Esmerald with his mouth half forming around his next word. Esmerald tried to slow his breathing and rein in his anger. “It was the only way I could feed myself.” He waited for Phoebus to say something but when he didn’t Esmerald continued, “almost every night I had to share a bed with a stranger. I had to endure them touching me when I didn’t want to be touched,” Phoebus closed his mouth and stayed silent, “while you were have archery lessons,” he said with venom in his voice, “ I was being defiled by men who didn’t care if they hurt me, so long as they were satisfied.”

The two men sat in silence while Esmerald finished dressing his wound. Phoebus was staring up at the ceiling beams. 

Phoebus suddenly surged up and caught Esmerald’s mouth in a tentative kiss. Esmerald could feel his anger ebbing as he was acutely aware of how soft Phoebus’ lips were and how careful he was being. It felt nothing like the other kisses Esmerald had received. 

“I’m sorry,” Phoebus looked shocked at his own actions when he pulled away, “I shouldn't have done that right then.”

Esmerald just pressed his lips together tightly.

“I’m sorry” Phoebus said again. Esmerald shook his head slowly and bent down to brush his lips against Phoebus’. Phoebus stayed in place, letting Esmerald set the pace. Esmerald slowly pulled off and spoke quietly, “you should rest.”

Phoebus nodded but kept his eyes on Esmerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as this ending goes, I hope its ok, I'm not too happy with it. I might come back and edit the ending if someone suggests something better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did something very different with this chapter. Please note the additional tags.

Frollo stood in a room that was ablaze, flames swirled around him with a hot breeze. All he could see was fire as he looked around the room. Then, emerging from the flames was Esmerald.

He was naked and standing proudly, Frollo gave a small gasp of shock but refused to let his eyes wander. Esmerald stepped closer to Frollo and let his fingers dance across the archdeacons lips slowly. The gypsy pulled his face closer to Frollo’s and pressed his mouth fully against the others. Frollo felt his lips burning but he only moved his lips harder into the searing mouth of Esmerald. He could feel the gypsy’s hands through his robes and wished he could feel it on his bare skin. As soon as Frollo thought this his robes were gone and he too was standing naked in front of Esmerald.

The touch of Esmerald’s hands were burning as well but that didn't keep Frollo from moving away. Esmerld has started to lick into the archdeacons mouth and was now exploring it with his equally as searing tongue. Frollo brought his hand up to grip Esmerald’s hips harshly. He pulled them together and could feel Esmerald’s manhood pressed against his and it felt better then Frollo ever thought possible.

Esmerald moved his mouth to Frollo’s neck and nipped at the skin there. Frollo felt like his entire body was on fire. Frollo grabbed Esmerald’s cock and squeezed, Esmerlad gave a breathy moan that sent shocks of pleasure to Frollo’s lower belly. He reached up with his other hand to Esmerald’s nipples, rolling one in between his fingers. Esmerald moaned again but it wasn't what Frollo wanted. He gave a hard twist to the nipple and got the reaction he was looking for. Esmerald threw back his head and cried out, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Frollo kept twisting until the scene satisfied him. When he finally did let go, Esmerald took Frollo’s cock in hand and pumped.

Frollo ran his hands through Esmerald’s silky hair while he panted from the gypsy’s touches. Esmerald snaked his free arm around Frollo’s waist and suddenly Frollo felt a finger at his entrance. He took hold of Esmerald’s manhood and squeezed again but much more harshly. The finger retreated and Esmerald cried out in pain. Frollo’s cock grew harder at the sight of Esmerald crying. He kept squeezing. Esmerald started to whimper and cry harder. Frollo finally let go and turned Esmerald around and immediately pushed two fingers into the gypsy’s entrance. Esmerald tears splashed on the fire lit floor and made sizzling sounds that echoed along with his sobs. Frollo pulled his fingers out and roughly guided his manhood past the tense muscles. Fire burst inside Frollo as he rolled his hips along to the cries of the man below him. He slowly pulled out, giving a low growl, then slammed back in which only made Esmerald cry harder. Frollo couldn’t see the gypsy’s face so he pulled out completely and turned Esmerald to face him again. The emerald eyes that stared back at him were filled with tears and pain. The sight excited Frollo as he felt his cock harden once more. He silently wished Esmerald would struggle against him slightly and suddenly Esmeral started to pull back. Frollo kept his hand firm on the gypsy’s shoulders and wrestled him to the ground.

He had to pin Esmeralds hands above his head to pull his knees apart. Esmerald was sobbing and limply struggling as Frollo plunged back into his entrance.

“ _Unholy thoughts_ ” came a whisper that made Frollo freeze. It was a beautiful female voice that had Frollo shivering in spite of the fire.  

“ _Shame, archdeacon. What a shame the gypsy boy has turned you to sin_ ”

Frollo looked down at Esmerald but he wasn't there.

“ _You pledge your allegiance to God yet you play with the Devil_ ”

Red hooded figures appeared from the flames and stood around Frollo

“ _Do you see the spell he has put on you_?”

The figures moved in closer.

“ _You are better then this, Frollo_ ”

Esmerald was again in front of Frollo but this time he was clothed in black, his eyes no longer emerald but pure black. He had a reddish tint to his skin and horns protruding from his forehead.

“ _You can end this_ ” came the woman's voice, “ _you can free yourself from his wicked grasp_ ”

The hooded figures grabbed Esmerald and started to pull apart his limbs. Frollo couldn't look away from the soulless eyes, Esmerald didn't scream or cry, but stared back at Frollo.

The woman's voice was repeating and echoing off the walls and drowning out the laughs of the hooded figures as they continued to pull Esmerald limp from limp.

Frollo woke up in a cold sweat. He was back in his chambers and the room was not on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter.


End file.
